Birth of a Killer Fanfiction version
by JulieNicole113
Summary: You have all heard the story of Darren Shan. But there is one person...Who neglects to tell anyone anything about HIS story. Come along with Larten Crepsley as he explores the world with HIS mentor.
1. Birth of a Killer

**Introduction**

I wish I could tell you my story was fake. Just for fun

But then I would be lying.

I believed everything when I was a boy. But in 1810 everyone believed in everything.

I wish I could tell you that my story had a happy ending, but it does not. Far from that actually,

I do not expect you to believe I actually went through this, Only I, and my mentor and several others

I have chosen to trust.

Everyone has there own unique story, No matter how empty the pages may seem

No matter how dull they may appeal, The amount of words and pages do not make a story

It's the experiences, and memories are what make a life a great book for someone to read one day.

Only, My story is far from a good book to read. I feel sorry for the poor being that must some day.

When you think of a vampire, you must think...Sparkles...Pale...Beautiful...Ageless...Immortal.

Push aside the fairy tales you wish where true.

When I was a boy, I use to play with insects none-stop. My favorites

where spiders, I use to pretend that I could control them.

Like they where my puppets. I had many sisters who were terrified of them

Maybe that was my fault. I would put them in there hair if they had ticked my off some how.

My older brothers where much too busy to really pay close attention too me.

I was usually by myself. And usually...that was a bad mix.

I found trouble, underneath a rocks, hard hollow shell.


	2. Page 2

PAGE 2

"Never compare yourself to those demons! If you were one, your mother would be shamed!" He yelped and I calmed him.

"I was only making light of the moment father" I said, raising my hands up in defeat. I would have to come up with better jokes in the future.

"If your going to be up, then make yourself useful and help me" He commanded I would have turned back and went to the shed, but He would have held it against me layer on so I began picking the cotton and throwing it into my fathers bag. the bite of winter air nipped at my back so badly that I began shivering like Jasper, convulsively and it started to become painful. I decided to walk even harder hoping that my heart beat would pick up and warm my blood, A green stiff piece of paper breezed across my nose my eyes squinted in annoyance.

Some people just could not pick up after themselves, but something told me this was not something coincidental. I walked over to the green litter and picked it up and examined it. The ink was smeared.

I was literate but my father knew how to read, I would have to ask him about it when he decided to call it quits.

I stuffed it into the pocket of my beat up vest and wondered down the field of cotton.

Thorns dug into my skin viciously until four o'clock am. I was eager to sleep, nothing tired you out like being sliced multiple times and walk up and down endless fields of cotton.

When my father and I stepped into the shed I looked at the hay bed and my father looked at me.

"Looks like you have lost your bed" My father said, I said nothing I looked at him with tired eyes.

I was about to take my vest off but the paper fell out my father looked at it curiously.

"What is this?" He demanded, I bit my lip.

"I was going to ask you the same thing..What is that?" I asked in return of his question, he looked at my annoyed.

"Don't you know how to read boy?" my father said, I nodded my head shamefully left to right. He rolled his eyes

"The ink is smeared but it's clearly something called 'Cirqie freak' something along those lines." He ended the conversation

I was too tired to really ask anymore questions so I slumped against the cold metal wall I didn't sleep exactly soundly...My fathers snoring had me up. My siblings awoke and I hurried them outside, they had a reputation for losing control of themselves when they woke. Hyper, children.

I finally fell asleep when I was too tired to get on the hay bed, so I slumped against something I was not sure of and decided to close my eyes and woke when I could feel my fathers foot accidentally step into my side his bare foot yanked itself up and left me rolling around the floor.

"Larten! What is the meaning of this! You scared me out of my wits! Why are you laying under where I need to walk!" He hissed, and growled, and carried on.

I was too half asleep to care, I replied with a yawned "Ow" I laid until he stepped over me with a grunt and usually I would have apologized but I laid there half-dead the quiet came and a eased smile creased my face.

It was around 2pm when my father woke me to tell me of my tasks for the day I frowned at them but did not complain. I took anything that would get me anything. Back then that was how it was, if you got money you did not care what for. Money was money and money was useful. My younger brother Jasper decided to company me to a walk into the town of Ten Sleep Wyoming, we lived on the outskirts. But only 2 miles off, as horse carriages flew by at high speed along the dirt walk ways we walked to the owner of our current homes, large house. It was a hand-build log cabin. My father was saving to build us a home and had ever since he had met my mother, But when she had children budgets where tightened like snakes on rats. When we tapped the back of our knuckles on the wooden door, his daughter answered the door, she was about 3 months younger then I was, I could feel the wince of my little brother and his nose curl in from disgust. He wasn't old enough to understand.

Maryellen was rather attractive, if I was cleaner and smelt better I would have worried about what she might think, but I knew.

A burnt-orange haired boy, pale skin and smelly clothes, I could tell she was having a hard time talking by the way she savored every breath of clean air.

"Here to collect payment, ma'am" I said;


	3. Page 3

PAGE 3

She eyed me and shook her head  
"Just one second Larten" She replied, a few minutes later our land-lord appeared.

"Well hello, boys..." he said welcoming. He pulled out a small tray that he gave us, ink branded the side of it

'Horston payment' I took the tray, and behind him, was his daughter, she looked away immediately after I saw her looking at me. Was she staring at me?

Before I could finish processing the thought Mr. Bicksler spoke

"You boys are more then welcome to use our cleaning facilities to take showers..." He offered, he was a very kind man I shrugged.

"We would have to ask our father first" I informed him, secretly I was looking forward too it.

"There is an event tonight, The town gathers every year to enjoy a large Thanksgiving feast prepared by the entire town of Ten Sleep...perhaps you and your father as well as your entire family will accompany? Lots of fun activities" he said,

My brother's eyes brightened with excitement. I had learned not to become excited about things such as outings, perhaps it was why I was never a very out-going person. I learned not to become excited, we rarely where able to attend public outings, like parties or anything sociable.

"Perhaps, we'll see" I said, with a soft biding smile, my brother skipped ahead all the way back home.

My father examined the tray I had brought and grinned relieved.

"Every penny was worth it" my father said, I felt a tug at my side and then a thought crossed my mind, Maryellen would be out this event...perhaps I could talk to her more!

Jasper looked at me with encouragement as if to say "Get on with it!"

"Father?" I asked,

"What?" he replied curiously marveling the shiny coins in the tray.

"There is an event in town tonight, the Bickslers have invited us..." I mentioned he eyed my,

"I guess it would do us some good..." he said skeptically. I mentioned that he had also invited us to take baths

he rotated his torso around to examined the field of children of our family, buried in dirt.

"I suppose that would do us good as well" He said, my brother decided to speak up then

"So we're going?" Jasper asked, my father nodded and Jasper smiled in excitement.

Later that night we walked to the Bickslers to ready for the event, of course my older brothers where eager.

They had heard from there acquaintances that their would be a few females at the event. I was rather mixed.

Mixed, because I was not looking forward to it, but at the same time was.

Maryellen would be there! But as I said before, I was not a out-going person.

When arrived at the Bicksler house, we stood in line in front of the facility until the line stopped at me as the last one to bathe.

The clean water against the metal tub looked inviting, I almost through myself in but I contained enough not to feel like an idiot. I stepped into the hot water and before my foot had a chance to touch the bottom the water already began to soil with dirt and grime, and by the time I finished with soap and water I had to drain- and re-fill and rinse. I smelled better and felt better and my earlier dread of going to the outing had disappeared a little Mrs. Bicksler had set out a shirt, and trousers for me as well as under-garments I dressed quickly and followed behind slowly as we slugged to town.

It must have been 1pm when it began It had gathered fast, and as predicted females showed up with eager mothers ready to give them away.

I stayed behind like Maryellen did she must have thought the same thing I did...Oh boy.

I was hoping actually that she would talk, although she did compliment me.

"You sure do, smell better Larten" She said, I had to speed walk ahead to hide the redness covered my cheeks I heard a giggle but as my brothers disappeared a female on each on there arms I stared into a oblivion.

I got so tired of sitting that I got up and traipsed around aimlessly through the feast. There was a large table larger then anything I could have thought!

I could feel someone trailing behind me, when I was alone I found myself just standing alone looking over the party I did not really pay attention to what I was thinking about I was mindlessly mind wondering I suppose until I heard a familiar feminine voice beside me.

"I always feel awkward at these outings...I guess I am not a very good out-goer" Maryellen said, with a smile.

My mouth dropped and I swallowed a hard ball of nervousness down my throat.


	4. Page 4

PAGE 4

"Don't you talk?" She pressed becoming offended that I did not respond the last thing I meant was to offend her!

I thought thoroughly I was terrified my stupid brothers where find there way to me and embarrass me!

I was frantic...tic...trick! Magic trick! I jumped and she blinked.

"Lar-" she began but I accidentally spoke over her.

"Want to see a trick?" I talked vastly and searched for an abandoned piece of paper...I pulled out a soggy paper I had found in the field and began tearing it apart she looked at me shocked.

"What in the blue-eyed world are you doing Larten?" She asked, I could tell in her eyes she probably thought I was half mad. I showed her the mangled newspaper shreds.

"It's demolished no?" I asked, she nodded.

"Go on..." She encouraged me, I could see her eyes light up with interest.

"The thing about pieces is...They belong to something." I said, my palms beginning to sweat. "But they eventually find themselves to where they..." I stopped the sentence to ring out the paper that was now unharmed, and as if nothing had happened too it. "Stick together" I said, I had dreamed of being a magician.

Maryellen's eyes lit up brightly.

"You can do magic! Teach me" she requested. What did I have to teach her? I practiced illusions for years in spare time that I rarely had.

Then it hit me. Optics they would have to do, I pulled out a small disk with a black bird on it.

I exposed it too her and she marveled eagerly.

"One side the bats wings are up, on the other down" I informed with a smile and began spinning the strings against my fingers.

The bat began to fly and she watched in astonishment.

"You can do this one" I said handing her the disk to her with a smile she began spinning it, it was slow at first so she sighed in frustration but it picked up speed and soon enough the bat was flying for her.

I grinned and watched the bird fly.

I jumped frightened when she screamed to the top of her lungs so loud, her breath made my orange hair move like wind going through it I asked her what was wrong and she pointed to the large Goliath spider, it was fully grown and a great 13 inches big! And fat it ate well I could tell.

"You are frightened of spiders" I observed and picked the large creature up by allowing it to crawl into my hand

I have always been fascinated with spiders and other insects but I loved spiders.

The next time she screamed it was higher pitched and her father came running. I didn't think about dropping the spider the stance I was holding was rather threatening from his point of view.

I was holding a gigantic shadow out in front of her, I found her father laying his fists into me furiously, my father had taught me hand-to-hand combat in case of an emergencies, my instincts kicked in after being pined down and repeatedly punched I started to fight back. I lost control of my arms and the last thing I expected to happen..happened!

My arm jerked up and my palm rammed into the nose of Mr. Bicksler and I could hear a pop and blood came spewing out all over my shirt and his eyes went blank before he toppled over...dead.

"Daddy! Daddy! What have you done Larten?" Maryellen squealed and cried, until we had an enormous crowd gathered with gasp, they eyed my bloody suit and I cursed myself.

"cease him! And execute him!" They protested, I didn't see my father until he stepped forward.

"Your mother would be so ashamed Larten" He said, tears welded within his eyes.

I did not have time to mourn over the death of the man I zipped off running.

I was always a slow runner...My younger brothers use to beat me in races!

I forced my legs to take larger leaps that launched me a few feet lucky of a couple of hands that snatched out of the crowd of the mob I kept running and zigzagging it was hard but it became easier when night was approaching although it hadn't completely. I zigzagged for what seemed like ages, when night finally was there I could hear no more mob, but they where there I was tired; and hungry I hadn't eaten since I could remember. And I hadn't slept since two or three days ago and my vision was beginning to blur with exhaustion. And ontop of it, it was raining buckets of cold ice-drops down my back and I tried not to let it slow me down, and some parts of my body even became numb! My toes, my back

I begged to the gods above to not let me pass out right here and let them find and kill me.

When it came to food and siblings, you often had to hand down what you had to the younger ones if there wasn't enough to go around.


	5. Page 5

PAGE 5

I spotted a grave yard ahead and raced to it and scrambled across the graves, I was incredibly eager to get to shelter but as my luck played out...I tugged onto the fence that was attached to the crypt I cursed but heard movement behind me, I just knew it.

Someone followed me closely! They found me! I shivered expecting the attack, but maybe if they knew I heard them they'd ALL move in on me and I would not be able to fight back.

I continued onto the next crypt this one opened more easily...almost too easily. I stepped in thankful for the shelter and stepped closer into the crypt it was pitch black, but I closed my eyes so they could adjust and then it began to clear up. As I let them adjust there was a white, cotton like material on a fountain that was dried—cobwebs I was starving and I didn't care.

I stepped toward the fountain and stuck my two fingers into the webbing and twirled it around my fingers until my flesh was hidden by it, small flies where trapped in the web but I didn't care, I closed my eyes tightly and peeled off the web with my teeth.

It was disgusting, and almost made me vomit. It tasted like dust, and soil, and when my teeth would catch them, it would puncture a dead fly and my mouth flooded with the blood of the fly which the thought alone made me sick but I forced it down, and unwillingly began to twirl my fingers around another strand, and continued gulping down the disgusting dusty webs,

"Are cobwebs a treat where you come from?" a voice spoke from behind me, I spun defensively, and peered around the crypt wildly and above the door way I had entered was a red-skinned beast, with pale skin, and long dark hair streaked with white, it's claws where dug deep into the bricks and stunned the boy with was like a wicked blood thirsty smile.

A MONSTER! I was the biggest chicken I met. I was brave in front of older and younger siblings but when it came to me alone? No chance in hell was I facing someone.

I fled to the door-way, I was sure It wouldn't matter I knew he'd drop in front of me and block my freedom and eat me, or torture me somehow, but shockingly the creature didn't move.

He stayed exactly where he was, he spoke

"I would ask you to stay a while..." The creature said, something in his voice made me pause...he did not speak as if murderously it was lonely. I had my back turned, and when I turned around for inspection, unexpectedly

He lowered his head to expose himself, I squealed helplessly and ran backwards and slammed into the door-jam of the door and I slumped down my heart began beating dangerously against my chest,

"What are you?" I gasped, the man chuckled.

"Should not the question be...Who am I?" He challenged, the creature dropped from the side and stood,

in the light I saw, that he _was_ a man. His clothing was red, and his skin was aged, but no different from a young persons.

"Aren't you a monster?" I asked, eying the man suspiciously.

"I would not describe myself as one...although, there are many who would, and do." He said.

Then to to my surprise, he stuck a firm hand out for me to shake, my arms trembled, but if this man meant no harm I didn't want to be impolite.

I wasn't sure weather I was controling my arms or not, but my arm extended itself and the man took my trembling hand and shook it firmly. My sense of fear, for a bizarre reason slipped away, I was left with a feeling of comfort. And friendship filled the air, as he ceased my hand he spoke again.

"This Crypt is my home for the night, you are more then welcome to share it with me, if you wish." He offered,

"Thank you" I replied, I took a deep breath not knowing what to expect.

"By the way..." He said, and smiled politely. "my name is Seba Nile" he added. "May I ask what is yours?" he asked.

"My name is Larten...Larten Crepsley" I said, with a polite smile.


	6. Authors note

centerfont face=Tahomafont size=3Now, I know that Author notes are against the rules here,

But I just wanted to let you know, that I am aware the updating on BOAK (Birth of a Killer) is kinda slow.

Just know, That I have no forgotten about it.

Job Corps kind of consumes a lot of my time from the computer so I apologize.

I will be deleting this after I post the chapter 2. Which will be no less then what Chapter one was.

[:

I hope your all enjoying the Story, Please review, and tell friends about it.

I love hearing feed back

-Julie


End file.
